World Turned Upside-Down
by keepo22
Summary: A group of high-schoolers from New York are forced to band together in order to survive the apocalypse.


Hi guys! This is my first fic. R&R please!

Characters:

VIN: The main character. A nice guy, and really close with his friends. No sports star, but not incredibly unathletic. Has very strong leadership skills. Has a mild crush on Jen.

Appearance: Around 5'9, light brown hair w/ bangs, neck-length. White.

Role: None yet

Weapons: None yet

Status: Alive

SHAUN: One of Vin's best friends. Fairly athletic. Fun and nice, but keeps his emotions to himself. Has a mild crush on Haley.

Appearance: Around 5'10, black afro w/ small tendrils. Black.

Role: None yet

Weapons: None yet

Status: Alive

TRISTAN: One of Vin's best friends. Not strong, but very fast. Was in a relationship with Sara.

Appearance: Around 5'10, brown hair w/ bangs, medium-length. White. Skinny.

Role: None yet

Weapons: None yet

Status: Alive

MAXXIE: One of Vin's best friends. Surprisingly strong. Fairly fast. Openly bisexual. Good friends with Sam.

Appearance: Around 5'8, short brown hair. White. Skinny. Likes colorful clothing.

Role: None yet

Weapons: None yet

Status: Alive

SAM: One of Vin's best friends. Very nice and polite. Fairly strong, fairly fast. Good friends with Maxxie.

Appearance: Around 5'6, very short black hair. Black.

Role: None yet

Weapons: None yet

Status: Alive

RAY: Friendly with Vin, but from a different friend group. Says "swag" a lot. Strong, fast.

Appearance: Around 5'9, short black hair (shaved sides). Black

Role: None yet

Weapons: None yet

Status: Alive

CHAD: A good friend of Vin's. Very funny. Very strong. Surprisingly fast, but with low stamina.

Appearance: Around 6'2, curly black hair. Black.

Role: None yet

Weapons: None yet

Status: Alive

JEN: Vin's good friend and crush. Likes guns and shows like CSI. Strong, fairly fast.

Appearance: Around 5'7, long blonde hair. White.

Role: None yet

Weapons: None yet

Status: Alive

HALEY: Vin's good friend. Shaun's crush. Very smart; a bit of a know it all. Not very strong. Fairly fast.

Appearance: Around 5'4. Long brown hair. White.

Role: None yet

Weapons: None yet

Status: Alive

SARA: One of Vin's best friends. Tristan's ex-girlfriend. Fairly strong. Fairly fast.

Appearance: Around 5'6. Shoulder-length, slightly curly red hair (dyed). White.

Role: None yet

Weapons: None yet

Status: Alive

PARKER: A good friend of Vin's. Known for being very smart, but kind of obnoxious. Very strong, very fast.

Appearance: Around 5'6. Short, black hair. White. Wears glasses.

Role: None yet

Weapons: None yet

Status: Alive

JOHN: A good friend of Vin's. Very smart. Strong. Not very fast.

Appearance: Around 5'7. Slightly short, black hair. White. A little thick, but it's both fat and muscle.

Role: None yet

Weapons: None yet

Status: Alive

EMILY: A good friend of Vin's. Shows some attraction to Sam. Not very fast. Not very strong. Likes knives.

Appearance: Around 5'2. Shoulder length, brown hair. White.

Role: None yet

Weapons: None yet

Status: Alive

LILY: A friend of Vin's. Jake's girlfriend. Very sexual. Not very fast. Not very strong. Jake and others usually protect her.

Appearance: Around 5'4. Shoulder length, slightly curly blond hair (dyed). White.

Role: None yet

Weapons: None yet

Status: Alive

JAKE: A friend of Vin's. Lily's boyfriend. A nice guy. Fairly strong. Very fast.

Appearance: Around 5'7. Medium-length, slightly curly brown hair. White.

Role: None yet

Weapons: None yet

Status: Alive

NICO: Never friends with Vin, and disagrees with him on most things. A "reformed" bully who tends to revert to his old ways.

Appearance: Around 5'9. Gelled faux-hawk, buzz-cut sides. Half Mexican, half Italian.

Role: None yet

Weapons: None yet

Status: Alive

MAIA: A popular girl, friends with Ray. Diabetic. Pretty. Fairly fast. Not very strong.

Appearance: Around 5'7. Long brown hair. White.

Role: None yet

Weapons: None yet

Status: Alive

CHRIS: A popular guy. Smart. Friendly with Vin.

Appearance: Around 5'7. Medium-length brown hair. White.

Role: None yet

Weapons: None yet

Status: Alive

MR. EVERETT: Vin's history teacher. Teaches Chad to drive.

Appearance: Around 5'11. Balding. White.

Role: None yet

Weapons: None yet

Status: Alive

CHAPTER ONE

Vin was a fairly normal kid when the whole world went to hell. He was around five-foot-nine and had shoulder-length brown hair with bangs. So, really, not that unusual-looking for a fifteen-year-old.

The day it all changed, his day started like any other. He woke up, ate breakfast, and got in the car to go to school. He drove to school every day, since his mom was a dean, as well as an English teacher. He used to hate it, but he was over it at this point. Nobody really cared that much.

He got out of the car, and said goodbye to his brother, Zach, and watched him went go to the 7th grade hallway of their New York private school. He turned around when he saw his the United States sergeant insignia on his brother's winter cap disappear. Vin liked that hat, which his brother had won at a Bar Mitzvah a few weeks ago. Unfortunately, it reminded Vin of the fact he was no longer at the age where he went to Bar Mitzvahs; he was a freshman, and he had to go to the high school building.

Vin turned into the freshman hallway and walked over to his locker. He had only been a freshman for a few months, but he didn't love high school.

He heard footsteps behind him, and turned around to see his best friends, Tristan and Shaun.

"How's it going, man?" asked Shaun. Vin sighed. "I'm fuckin' tired, bro. I stayed up 'till around five writing the English essay." Tristan rolled his eyes. "I know, dude! That was the stupidest shit of all time. Who makes us write an essay on _what we thought of a book_? I can't say I hated it, because I'd fail, so I just said it was 'enlightening.'" Vin laughed. "How can you not like _The Odyssey_? It has some boring parts but it's pretty good overall." Tristan shook his head. "Man, that shit was the worst book I had ever read. _Ever_." Vin turned to Shaun. "How about you, Shaun? Feeling good?" Shaun shrugged. "You know, it's a Wednesday. I have Spanish first period…"

Kids started clearing out of the hallway. "We should go," Shaun said.

Vin, Tristan and Shaun went off to their classes. The day went by as usual. In the passing time before last period, Vin and Shaun met in the hallway to go to their history class

As Vin and Shaun left the hallway, their friends Sam and Alex joined them. "Hey guys. Have a good weekend?" Alex nodded. "Ehh, it was okay," Sam said. "Didn't really do that much. I hung out with Maxxie on Saturday, but that was really it." Vin nodded. Sam, Maxxie and Vin had been close friends for a while; Sam and Maxxie were closer with each other than with Vin, but they were still two of his best friends, and he never really felt like a third wheel.

They walked into the class, and took their seats. Shaun sat between Alex and a guy named Ray, a friend of theirs. Vin took a seat behind them, between two girls, Haley and Jen. Sam sat behind him, between two girls named Jane and Lily. Lauren smiled at Vin.

"Hey, Vin. How was your weekend?" Vin smiled back. He'd had a bit of a crush on Jen for a while, and it was nice to talk to her. "It was pretty good, how was yours?" "Not bad. A lot of homework, though." "Oh, I _know_!" Haley butted in. "It was ridiculous." Vin rolled his eyes. Haley was a smart girl, a good friend of his; but she was really intense about grades, overdramatic at times, and interrupted people a lot. As Lauren and Haley talked about homework, Vin leaned forward and tapped Ray on the shoulder. "You watch _Breaking Bad_ last night? Crazy, right?" Ray nodded. "Jesse is the shit, man." At that moment, their teacher, Mr. Everett, walked in.

"Gooood morning everybody. I hope you all had a good weekend." He started writing a heading for the notes on the board. When he finished, he turned to Ray, Shaun and me. "Did you guys catch _Breaking Bad_ last night?" Shaun looked up. "Hell yeah!" Vin smiled. Mr. Everett was a great guy, most people's favorite teacher. He was funny, smart, and knew a whole lot about the shows most of the guys liked to watch, like _The Walking Dead_ and _Breaking Bad_.

Fifteen minutes into the class, a girl named Maia left to go to the nurse. She was diabetic, and she had low blood sugar, so nothing out of the usual happened. Ray watched her go sympathetically; he was a friend of hers. Vin sighed. Maia's diabetes was no secret, but it was still sad. Still, it was looking to be a normal day, and this was nothing out of the ordinary.

After around twenty minutes of class, Alex left to go to the bathroom. Alex often got bored in class, despite how fun Mr. Everett's class was. He usually left to go to the bathroom halfway through. The door automatically locked after him.

A few minutes later, we heard some moans and screams in the hallway. Mr. Everett sighed. "The seniors never really shut up, do they? Just because they're graduating this year doesn't mean they have to be as loud as hell." Just then, a loud banging was heard on the door. "LET ME IN!" Alex screamed. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Mr. Everett jumped. "Alright, alright! Calm down, kid. Jesus." Mr. Everett opened the door, and behind it was the worst sight any of us had ever seen.


End file.
